This invention relates to a time adjusting system for an electronic timepiece having an updown counter for adjusting the first half 30 seconds or the latter half 30 seconds of 1 minute.
In the conventional type timepiece, the manual setting is employed, when the time is fitted to the certain time whereby the timepiece is operated. As another way, a time adjusting pulse having a higher frequency instead of than the standard 1HZ pulse is applied to the movement until the displayed time comes to the correct time. However, in said conventional ways, it is very difficult to adjust the time and the time adjusting procedure is complicated. Further it is necessary to make the adjustment many times in order to set the desired time.